efscfandomcom-20200213-history
FSC 103
|pre = FSC #102|nex = FSC #104|return = |withdraw = |debut = None}} For the 103rd edition of FSC, we are hosted in the Portuguese city of Arcos de Valdevez. This is due to the victory of Portugal in FSC #102 with Kika and Colourblind. This edition sees several countries returning, namely Australia, Germany, Israel and Lithuania, while the only country to withdraw is Mexico. This brings us to a total of 34 participants. Ireland was announced as the winner of FSC 103, with Spain following in second place and Norway in third. The Host City The Host city for this FSC #103-edition is Arcos de Valdevez, a village and municipality along the northern frontier of Portugal and Galicia (Spain). The population is around 23.000, in an area of 447.60 km². It is the largest municipality in area of the northern district of Viana do Castelo ( Distrito de Viana do Castelo ), which has a population of around 250.000. The first settlements in the area of Arcos de Valdevez occurred between the 5th & 3rd millennium BC, verified by archaeological investigations from many of the funerary mounds within the municipality, such as Núcleo Megalítico do Mezio. This also includes many rock carvings and paintings that were found in the Gião archaeological station . These findings do have great historical value. During the Middle Ages many of these proto-cultural sites were abandoned for medieval parishes or monasteries located along plains or atop strategic hills, such as the Monastery of Ermelo (Cistercians) or Santa Maria de Miranda (Benedictine). These areas facilitated settlement , which was tied to herding and to seasonal cultivation , while the mountains provided many sources of game. Modern day Arcos de Valdevez has plenty to offer: hotels, restaurants, shops & cultural amenities for visitors and guests. Walk to the charming Santuario de Nossa Senhora da Peneda square, visit the Paco de Giela castle, or go on ‘Nature tours’ with fun activities in the region. The municipality also caters for sports, with focus on swimming (Municipal Pool), athletics, football & also rugby. The Venue The host venue for FSC #103 September 2017 is Casa das Artes, an initimate but charming venue in Arcos de Valdevez. The current Casa das Artes is, as to its origin , an eighteenth-century building, classified as Public Interest Property , and known as "Casa do Terreiro" or "Conselheiro". Typically , we find an architectural space integrated in the so-called " casa-longa ", of rectangular plan where there is a posterior facade of three floors, originally with direct connection to Rio Vez. At the level of the noble floor the magnificent skylight stand out and the five halls decorated with canvas painting & careful stucco work. The infrastructures & equipment of the building will allow the development of new modalities linked to cultural % artistic production in its various thematic components: cinema, music, plastic arts, theater, among others, supporting cultural creation and production , motivating & promoting events otherwise unrealizable . There is the Auditorium, with 234 seats , integrating a Foyer with temporary exhibition area and several support units . There is modern equipment and complementary stage sound and lighting elements, for theatrical presentations and / or medium-sized performances, also/as well as for the development of conferences. The Hosts Our lovely hosts for this evening are Vanessa Oliveira, Catarina Furtado and Luciana Abreu. Vanessa Alexandra Oliveira ( born Lisbon, 1981 ), is a Portuguese model , and television presenter. She studied public relations at the IMT in Lisbon , & took a postgraduate degree , in Media Studies at the Universidade Lusófona de Humanidades e Tecnologias . She was a Model, in Elite Portugal, and was on the cover of magazines like Activa and Xis . She participated in Moda Lisboa and Portugal Fashion . In August 2004, she made her debut as host of the diaries of Quinta das Celebrities and later of the 1st Company . In TV she was co-presenter of SIC’s Fama Show and SIC live on the SIC channel. In 2014 she left the SIC network and became co-presenter in the afternoons on RTP1. She is happy to co-host this September 2017-edition of the FSC here in Arcos de Valdevez tonight. Catarina Furtado ( born Lisbon, 1972 ) , is a Portuguese television presenter , actress and UNFPA Goodwill Ambassador . Throughout her successful career on television, which started in the early 1990s , she has worked for SIC, and RTP television networks , as well as the radio stations , Rádio Comercial & RDP Antena 3 . She has also starred in several films. Catarina's first big success was as a presenter on the TV show ‘ Top +’ on RTP , a Portuguese tv-program, featuring popular music videos. It was a music show that first illustrated Catarina's natural talent , and her beauty , and led to her hosting an MTV Portugal program, on the SIC network , a very valuable and fun experience. She is happy to co-host this September 2017-edition of the FSC here in Arcos de Valdevez tonight. Luciana Abreu (Sodré Costa Real) ( born Porto, 1985 ) is a Portuguese singer (with 4 albums), actress and television presenter. She is perhaps best known for her participation in ‘Idolos’ -popIDOL for representing Portugal in the Eurovision Song Contest 2005 as part of the pop-duo 2B , and for her character Flor Valente in Floribella (Brazilian soap-opera). In her earlier years in 2002 she took part in the play ‘ O Casamento ’, by the Seiva Trupe theater company , as both actress , and singer. In subsequent years , she was on the cover of several Potuguese magazines (CARAS , FHM). She also won 'Dança Comigo' (the Portuguese version of ' Dancing With The Stars ') , in its 3rd season. She is happy to co-host this September 2017-edition of the FSC here in Arcos de Valdevez tonight. The Show * Italy, Romania, USA and Germany all failed to vote. They were moved to the bottom of the scoreboard, while retaining their original scores. The Results The Winner Imelda May - Black tears: